Silent Hill: Book of Shadows
Silent Hill: Book of Shadows is a work in progress fanfic based on the Silent Hill Franchise, the story is split up into the perspective of both a male and female protagonist who must venture through Silent Hill to discover why they have connections to each other. The story is set in spring 2015 around the end of March to the beginning of April. Titles *''Silent Hill: Book of Shadows''. *''Silent Hill: Eternal Slumber.'' Plot Male Protagonist's routh: During Spring Break 2015, a young high school student named P.J. Lowell travels to Silent Hill to spend the week with some family before the year ends. After settling down and exploring the town for a day or so, he encounters an amnesiac young woman who claims to know him, after encountering her, P.J. has a violent reaction to her and is forced to leave her alone. That evening a mysterious fog sets in from Toluca Lake and the next morning he wakes up to a fog covered Silent Hill, after finding a note taped to his tv telling him to find a mysterious girl named Laura and bring her to Centennial Building in Southeast Silent Hill, armed with nothing but a Baseball Bat and a pistol, he ventures out into the fog to find out who that mysterious girl was and how she is connected with all of this. Female Protagonist's route: An amnesiac young girl wakes up in a diner with no memories, the only things that she remembers is her name and to find a boy named P.J. who will be her 'hero' and that she was given a small book from someone. After wondering around Silent Hill for a day in order to find this boy, she comes across him but he ends up running away from her before she can even speak to him. That evening while sitting on the shores of Toluca Lake, pondering why her 'hero' would leave her alone, a mysterious fog sets in and she is forced to escape and hide from the monsters that roam the Fog covered streets of Silent Hill. Realizing that her only way to survive is to find the boy from earlier, she picks up a metal pipe and ventures into the fog to reunite with that boy. Characters *P.J. Lowell: The Male protagonist of the story, he is a rotund young man who has a history of being bullied for his weight although he ended up sticking up for himself in the end. He entered Silent Hill for a week long vacation with some friends and family before getting trapped in the Fog World, he can be very blunt and sarcastic depending on the situation. **Appearance: P.J. chubby boy with black hair and a small ahoge that spikes to the right, He also wears glasses to help him see long distances. He is dressed in a white shirt with a black tie. P.J. wears a grey, unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an black laptop bag that is stuffed with supplies. He wears black trousers and black shoes. *Laura Ayanami: The Female Protagonist of the story, she is a mysterious girl who has connections to Silent Hill and seems to know P.J. from her otherwise shady pasty. Laura seems to know much about the area around Silent Hill and carries around a small book that she dubs as the 'Book of Shadows', dispite losing her memories, Laura can be very upbeat and rarely lets anything scare her or bring her mood down. **Appearance: Laura has auburn hair, which she always has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, She is seemingly shorter than P.J. She has a pale complexion and striking red eyes, she wears a school uniform of Midwich High School. Antagonists Terms *The Book of Shadows: The titular Book of Shadows, is the main item that the party finds, it seems to hold some dark powers sealed inside of it's pages. Endings *True Ending *Escape *Resurrection *I will stay with her... *Bad Ending *Nightmare of The School Years *Joke Ending Trivia *P.J. is considered a contrast to Eddie Dombrowski, while the two are simular a bit, like how Jessie was teased as a child for his weight, but he stood up to his bullies while Eddie took the abuse. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fangames